ShinkeiNoSeigyo
Overview The Shinkei No Seigyo is a rare kekkei genkai, that exists in the last remaining Sano Clan member Saisei Sano. This is the ability granted to Saisei after he mastered his Sainogan. The Shinkei No Seigyo kekkei genkai gives the user the ability to manipulate their own and in some cases others' nerves. By infusing chakra with their nervous system, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their nerves to their liking. Abilities Those that possess this unique KG, have highly advanced nerves throughout the entirety of their body. Members of the clan have shown to inherit heightened physical capabilities and senses that greatly outmatch the average human. It has been noted that it is capable for a user to hear very faint sounds and over long distances, see in the dark, long distances, and under water, and gain an adaptive sense of smell to allow them to track down a target. Users of the KG are also known to have an incredibly high resistance to physical pain, and skilled users are capable of even nullifying pain all together. User's can also train their nerves to automatically respond with signals being transferred to their brain so that the user can dodge or defend against enemy attacks while planning their next move. The user has complete control over the nerves and nervous system of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them.The user can also generate/regenerate, manipulate, and shape the nerves/nervous system, nerve cells, nerve impulses and messages, including senses, reflexes, functionally the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, and causing/increasing/removing any nerve related ailments at will. If damaged the user can easily and instantaneously regenerate any part of their nerves that were damaged, which is considered to be impossible by even the most skilled of medical shinobi. Users are able to also effect and influence the different parts of the nervous system that being the sensory branch, motor branch, and the autonomic branch. By influencing the sensory branch the user can manipulate and heighten/disable their own or others' senses to alter the perception the physical world around them. By influencing the motor branch the user can increase or intercept the electrical signals that travel between the brain and the body to either increase their motor skills or disable others by effectively paralyzing them. This also makes the user immune to genjutsu and keeps them from being able to be rendered unconscious or even paralyzed. By controlling the autonomic branch, most users have the ability to influence or sense emotions felt by others, as such in doing this the user can cause the target to be overwhelmed by a certain emotion such as fear which is known to overtax the autonomous nervous system with stress signals, causing its neural networks to jam. Eventually, a chronic build-up of these stress signals leads to autonomic nervous system imbalance; a state of chaos within the autonomic nervous system which results in the stress response getting stuck, which ultimately leads to strong feelings of uneasiness.